Puzzles
by jacoballen2012
Summary: The story of a group of teenage rugrats, confused and in love. First story, so help me out here.
1. Introduction

Puzzles

Tommy Pickles

Chapter I

Tomorrow is the day. The moment I have waited for my entire life. At this time tomorrow, 5 o'clock p.m., I will be marrying the love of my life, Kimi Finster. Since the early ages of fifteen we have been together, and we have never looked back. You see, today marks the seventh anniversary of the morning that I made my move. Or at least that's what I thought.

_Flashback:_

It was the day before homecoming, Friday October 24, 2007. As I made my way through the hallways in between third and fourth period, I went over my excuses to my friends as to why I would be going to homecoming alone. I would say something like 'oh, you know, I just wanted to hang out with you guys all night', or something of that matter. That obviously wasn't the case. It was because I'm in love with my best friend's sister. I know what you're thinking. I'm afraid of Chucky or I don't want to ruin our relationship. But that's not the case. Actually, it is because Kimi already has a date for homecoming. Only her "friend" Z. She claims their only friends, but I see the way they look at each other. Last year, after one of Chucky's many failed attempts to get rid of Z, Kimi lost it. She stopped talking to him, threatened him, the whole nine yards. So now Chucky stays out of her business. In fact, they rarely have any communication about anything personal outside of the group. It's kind of sad really.

But back to my problem. I don't have a date, and I really don't want one if it's not her. The ring of the school bell brings me back into reality. I have to go to period is my favorite class- math. Yeah I know right, so exciting. Well, actually it is exciting because my favorite person in the world is in this class, and we sit right beside each other in the back of the class. This allows us to talk as much as we want, for the most part.

As I walk into class I quickly notice things aren't right with Kimi. Her face is an unusual shade of red, especially around her eyes, and her make-up is streaked down her face. No one says anything though. No one cares. That doesn't surprise me much, though. We're not the most popular of people. Besides my older cousin Angelica and her friend Susie, of course. But Chucky, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Dil, and I really don't get along well with everyone in our school.

As expected Chucky is the same nerdy spaz he's always been, except he can drive now. Phil and I are a lot alike. We're just normal teenagers I guess, not great or poor. We cope with our hobbies. We both listen to the same music and watch the same T.V. shows. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Phil is my new best friend. Phil's twin sister Lil doesn't have the time to hang out with us as much as she used to. Lil is one of the best soccer players in the area, and is constantly traveling around the southwest United States in tournaments. She really has little social life anymore. My brother Dil is way more normal than he used to be. He has mellowed out a lot. He started making friends his own age last year, and he has started to slowly change. He listens to heavy metal music and has unfortunately been put under the influence of Marijuana as well. As a matter of fact, I would call it more than a phase with him. I haven't seen him sober in two weeks. Finally there's Kimi. Kimi is too different to fit in to the popular crowd, and that's one of the many things I love about her. She loves punk music, skateboarding, and has started to delve into some drugs as well. However I don't think that's something that she really likes, I just think it is something that she does because of Z.

As I sit down by Kimi to ask what's wrong, the newborn conversation gets started fast and furious.

"Hey Kimi, what's wrong" I ask worriedly.

"What do you want Tommy?" She snaps coldly.

I was shocked. Kimi never spoke to me this way. In fact, she never speaks to anyone this way, except for Chucky and occasionally Phil whenever he annoys her. I definitely know now that whatever is wrong with Kimi is pretty bad.

"I was just wondering what is wrong Kimi. I never see you this upset."

"Fine. I'll tell you Tommy. Mr. know it all. Mr. Always tries to fix everything when it's not his own damn business!"

The anger starts to build up inside of me now. I want to yell and fight with her just as she is doing to me. But that's not how one gets to Kimi Finster. She can sit and fight with someone all day long and it won't bother her. Nope. The way you get to Kimi Finster is with the silent treatment. Not the kind of silent treatment that conveys anger, but one that conveys disappointment and shame.

So I just say, "sorry Kimi, I…uh…didn't know you felt that way" as I put on the biggest puppy dog face and look down as I pull out my book and notebook from my duffle bag.

We sit through the rest of the class in silence.


	2. Troubles Arise

Kimi Finster

I'm sitting in the handicap stall of the women's restroom, balling my eyes out, for what seems like the one hundredth time today. You see, my best friend in the world told me earlier today that he could not go to tomorrow's homecoming with me. It happened after we got off of the bus. He told me that he would rather go with someone that he could actually go out with, so he's going with some gothic chick. I believe her name is Mona.

The reason I can't go out with him, you ask? Because I've already got my eyes on someone else. Ever since I was nine years old, the only guy I've had interest in is my brother's best friend, Tommy Pickles. Over the past six years I have never had a real boyfriend. Even though Z has always tried, I just can't get myself to do it. So while Tommy has dated several girls since then, I have been waiting for him to pick me.

I laugh at myself now, like he actually had the choice to pick me. The most obvious reason is that he doesn't even know I like him. And if he did he wouldn't even dare make a move because of his relationship with Chucky. Finally, why would he even want to. There is nothing about me that he would like. There is nothing special about me. I've always just been Chucky's little sister, who is just around whenever we all hang out.

But why does it bother me so much that Z is going with someone else? Well, besides the fact that we both decided to go with each other, is the fact that we are really good friends. I want to hang out with him while we're there. Now he'll be off with Mona in some restroom or janitor's closet, doing anything. Boy do I really need to stop thinking about Z, you'd think I was in love with him or something.

So while I'm wallowing in my own crappy life, I think about my little conversation with Tommy last period. I know I may have been a little harsh, but he deserves it. He is always up in my business with Z, almost as bad as Chucky is. I try so hard to look past it and ignore it. However, after all this time I have spent not yelling at him when he brings up Z, I couldn't take it today. So, before he even had the time to bring it up, I snapped on him.

As I hear the bell ring, I realize that I now have to go through the rest of the day pretending nothing happened. I have to make up excuses as to why I won't be attending tomorrow's homecoming. And finally I have to avoid Chucky, who will surely be all over me asking why Z bailed on me at the last minute.

* * *

Chucky Finster

Boy do I hate high school. Every day at school is like torture. But today was even worse than usual. On a normal day, I get bullied by some of the jocks, constantly get laughed at by the girls in my classes for the way I dress or the way I talk, and I eat some of the worst food you have ever seen.

However, today has been especially bad. Starting around second period, the rumors began swirling around about my sister and Z. I want to run to her and say 'I told you so' over and over again about how Z would destroy her. And last year I probably would have. But the way she's resented me for trying to sway her away from Z, I'm afraid if I even say 'hello' to my sister she'll rip my head off.

And that brings me to my next point. Lunch has always been my worst period. I have to eat and socialize. In my regular classes I can drown out everyone else in my class by doing my schoolwork and getting straight A's. Lunch doesn't allow me to have that escape. Although this year is better because I get to have the same lunch with Tommy, Phil, and Kimi.

Today was different than most days, however. Most days we sit and have nice conversations about everyday life. Not today, though. First off Kimi was nowhere to be seen. Which I was sort of relieved about, actually. Phil was also strangely absent as well. So it was just me and Tommy at the table in the back of the cafeteria. Tommy came in and started complaining about whatever Kimi did to him. After complaining about her new bad attitude and how it was attributed directly to Z, he finally changed the subject. After his rant about Kimi, he then went on to complain about how he didn't want to go to homecoming. He said that he was only going because Kimi and Z talked him into going.

As for the rest of the group, we also got talked into going to the dance. We're all going solo now. They will probably have the time of their life. As for me, I will probably leave before it even starts.

* * *

End of flashback:

Tommy Pickles

I really have no trouble getting out of bed this morning. I've always been an early riser, but today is special. You see, today I woke up at 6 a.m. Mostly because I want to get to sleep early tonight so I can wake up early tomorrow without being tired during the wedding. Today is the usual rituals for a man getting ready to be married. Rehearsal dinner with the family and close friends and so many pictures and tears from my mother. Also, there will be a mini bachelor party afterwards.

I made sure that Chuck planned the party, and not Phil. Chucky's party will definitely be much safer, shorter, and won't get anyone killed. In fact, it may even be a borefest. But that doesn't matter. All I can think about now is Kimi and the wedding. I know I might sound like a little girl when I say this, but this is the moment I have been looking forward to my entire life.

* * *

Kimi Finster

As my alarm clock sounds, I am awaken from my dream from my sleep to my living dream in the real world. Right now I have everything I have ever wanted. Tomorrow I will be marrying the sweetest, funniest, and smartest man in the world. Actually, come to think of it, he really isn't any one of those things. Even in our little group, he doesn't fill the description of the funniest and smartest. But it doesn't matter to me. We were made for each other. We're not perfect individually, but together we are one combined supersoul. Tommy and I fit together like Forrest and Jenny. Thankfully, we both realize that right now. Although it wasn't always that way.

* * *

Flashback:

Phil Deville

Today has been such a weird day. I've kinda just been sitting around quietly watching all of the drama go down. First I had first period history with Z, where I had to listen to his reasons to go to homecoming with Mona. I knew Kimi would not take the news lightly. He thought she would. As it turns out, Kimi was not immediately in my second period biology class. It wasn't until about halfway through the class she came in and sat beside me. It appeared she had been crying recently. However, I knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it. And if she would want to talk about it I wouldn't be the one that she would want to talk to. So I would just try to be Phil Deville.

"Hey Kimi, what's up?" I say with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"Uh, hey Phil. I'm just perfect", she said sarcastically. She always was the most sarcastic person I've ever met. She always put on the cutest smile when she was, even now with her emotional state. Although I do find her slightly attractive, I could never do anything to ruin the relationship I have with my best friends.

Starting with my sister Lil. Kimi is her one close friend, and everything would be ruined if she was dating her brother. Then there's my good bud, Chuck. If he has such a problem with Z and Kimi being so close, he would have a much larger problem with Kimi and I dating. Then there's my relationship with Kimi herself. She's the one real female friend I have, besides Lil. We keep our conversations light and fun-loving, but I know we both cherish our friendship equally. Finally, there's Tommy. Tommy has probably grown to be my best friend. It used to be me having to be the third wheel to Tommy and Chucky, but since Chucky went to High School, we have been together like peas and carrots.

Oh, wait, I forgot to say why it would be betraying Tommy if I went after Kimi. Tommy is like a brother to Kimi. I mean you should see the way he tries to help Chucky cook up these plans to get rid of Z. Only a brother would go so hard to keep her single and away from trouble like Z.

As the rest of the class went by, Kimi and I continued our playful banter. It wasn't until the end that I must have struck a nerve.

As we were leaving, I accidentally threw out a "see ya later, don't cry too much". I knew as soon as I finished my sentence it would be the end of me. But instead of tearing me a new one, she just did exactly what I told her not to do. As she ran out of the room with her hands over her eyes, I tried to think of what my apology would be.

My day was not done there, however. Actually the third period study hall I shared with Dylan was the most action of the whole school today. It started as soon as I sat down.

"Hey Phil, can I talk to you for a sec?" The youngest of the Pickles brothers asked sincerely.

"Nothing else to do man, shoot."

"Well I'm out of...well, you know. But I have a really tough exam seventh period and I need to take the edge off. I was just wondering if you had any on you right now. I'll pay you back later I swear."

As much as I didn't want to give him my last bag, I knew he would get me back and give me more than I gave him. Plus we're real good friends and have known each other forever and all that nonsense.

"Sure, bro, here." I was always careful around drugs. Both in taking them and dealing with them. I was no dealer, mind you, but I would help out a friend from time to time. However, this time I was in a hurry and tossed him the bag. As the bag flew, it was stopped half-way by the hands of the oldest, meanest teacher in the school, Mr. Allen.

"Uh-oh" we both whispered in unison as Mr. Allen escorted us to the Principles Office.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

Rage was building up inside of my body as I went into seventh period English. Because only sophomores were in this class, I shared the class with Phil, Lil, and Kimi. I was rather surprised to find neither Kimi or Phil in their usual seats on the other side of the room from Lil and I. In fact, they were not in the class at all.

"Where are Kimi and Phil" I asked Lil.

"Well I don't think Phil will be in class for a while, and Kimi is not too happy with you right now."

"She didn't come to class because she's mad at me. And I didn't even do anything."

"No she went home because of the thing. I was just pointing out that she's mad at you because that means I'm mad at you" Lil stated with a slight smirk.

I then wondered what she meant earlier when she mentioned Phil, but my mind then wondered back to Kimi. I wondered how she got home.

"Did she walk? How did she get home?"

"Well that's where things get interesting. A couple of periods ago I got called into the office. They were all sitting there. Kimi was crying into Chucky's chest, while Dil and Phil were sitting in chairs looking down at the floor. Apparently Phillip and Dil got caught with possession and could be looking at an expulsion. And Kimi just couldn't take the emotions and wanted to go home. This got Chucky and I called down to the office. They wanted Chucky to take them home since he was in study hall and always gets straight A's anyway. I'm not sure why I got called down, but that's where Kimi and Phil are."

As she finished her answer, the substitute teacher walked into the room. She was young, beautiful, and most days I would have stayed and stared at her for the whole class. But today was different. Lil and I snuck out of the class not caring about the repercussions so we could go to the messes at our homes. I mean, when our brothers get caught with marijuana a little class-cutting can't hurt anyone.

Sorry if the story is a little scattered and all over the place, with the characters, plot, and time. I'm still not sure where I'm going completely. With this being my first story, I'm sort of just experimenting at the moment. But please don't hesitate to criticize my work, that's how I improve.


	3. Knockouts

Thanks for the reviews and views.

The story will be picking up now, and hopefully improving.

* * *

Kimi Finster

This has had to be the most awkward ride of my life. I'm riding shotgun in Chucky's 1998 Toyota Camry. Phil and Dil are in the back. And to no one's surprise, no one has said a word since we said goodbye to Lil in the principle's office. The two in the back are probably trying to find the right excuse to tell their parents. As for Chucky, however, he seems kind of upset over the whole situation. I'm not sure if it's because of Phil and Dil, Z ditching me last second, or me making him take me home during the last period of the day. He's been nothing but supportive throughout, but I can tell something is wrong with him.

The ride is taking way longer than it should, as Chucky is the one who's driving. I'm sure you can imagine the type of driver he is. We finally drop Dil and Phil off at Phil's house, as Dil didn't mind walking the short distance to his house. Then it was back to our house.

When we walked into the house, I was expecting a Chucky breakdown. But it never came. He said he needed to work on homework and went to his room. I was actually quite disappointed. I knew he never liked Z, and he has let me know many times. I guess by the way I've treated him he's just looking past it now. This is the first time Z has actually hurt me. I figured Chucky would jump at the chance to cut him down. A rage is slowly building up inside of me.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm marching up to Chucky's room.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

I have never been so nervous on the walk back to my house before. Although I'm not really sure why. I'm almost positive that our sub didn't even notice we're gone, and even if she did the trouble wouldn't be much at all. It may pertain to Dil, but it's really just his problem, not mine. So why am I so nervous? I just keep getting this feeling that something else is going to happen today.

I just realized that Lil and I haven't spoken since we left the school, and we're only a few blocks from home. She seems different than she did just a few minutes ago. Her previous care-free, relaxed state has changed into worry and panic. I try to spout a few words to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Lil. They'll be fine"

"Oh yeah, I know. I, I'm not worried. I'll see you around Tommy" She states without picking up her frown.

I cross the yard of the Deville's and through my own. I then take a deep breath before walking into my house.

"Dil!" I yell as I look around for any traces of my parents.

"Don't worry bro, it's just me." My orange-haired brother says dejectedly. I can already see the hurt in his eyes.

After a few seconds of awkward silence (although it felt like a month) I finally broke the ice. "Sooo... anything interesting happen in school today?" I ask with a slight smirk.

"Oh cut the charade Tommy. We both know why I'm here." Dil struck back swiftly and fiercely.

"Ok then straight to the chopping block then, eh?" Dil keeps staring at me with a death stare that seems oh so familiar from my conversation with Kimi from earlier today. I realize I should probably quit with the jokes and get down to business. "So do you want to tell me what happened earlier."

"Well my day started off really shitty and it got worse. First, I found out some kids messed with some stuff in my locker. When I opened it, I realized someone stole my Metallica CD and the rest of my weed." I didn't bother to ask why he kept some of his stash in his locker at school. He continued, "Then when I came back a period later the CD was broken in half, and there was my bag. Except it was empty, minus a few stems."

"Ok. So far so good. I mean, not good, but not expulsion worthy. Go on"

"So when I got to my study hall with Phil, I realized I would need to take the edge off for my big test at the end of the day. So I asked Phil, and of course he said yes. And, well, you can probably figure out the rest." As he finished he looked to the ground, as if to say he was ashamed and was ready for the lashing I was about to give him. But it never came.

"Well, no big deal. Yeah you'll get in trouble but in the end it will be okay."

"No Tommy, it won't. Things are never going to be the same. Don't you realize that." I was about to respond, but he didn't let me. "Not the same for Phil or myself. Hell, Tommy, it won't be the same for any of us anymore. I've thought a lot while I've been sitting in the office all day. I've realized that while we think everything is going to stay the same, it really won't. And you have two choices, Tommy. You can either sit back and watch life make the decisions for you, or you can take the bull for a ride. Take what you want before it's taken away."

A couple of tears start to flow down my face, too. Dil may not have said the right words, but the message was still clear. Heck, maybe it took my brother's strange way of putting it for me to realize what I have to do. You see, there are not many things that I love in this world. My family is one of them. And it is about to be torn apart, most likely. My friends are another. That is also about to be torn apart. There is really only one more thing that I love, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let that fall apart as well.

I thank my brother as I begin to leave. Then my parents walk in, and I wish him good luck. He'll need it.

* * *

Phil Deville

I've been laying on our couch for about fifteen minutes now. Just waiting for my Dad to get home. He doesn't work, so he must have just gone out for some groceries or something. The feeling in my stomach could really only compare to being kicked in the nether region of a man's body. However, this pain has not gone away since Mr. Allen caught me earlier today. I really can't wait to finish my talk with my parents. My heart jumps as the knob on the door turns. Although it is not my parents, I'm certainly not relieved. Especially with the scowl my sister has on her face.

"Hello Phillip." She says. Not yells, but doesn't whisper either. The way she said it, you'd think she's happy with me. But I know her too well.

"Oh let's just get this over with, Lillian" I say just loud enough for her to hear.

"Get what over with. Do you think I care that you got caught. You know how many times I've walked in on you and Dil doing that. And every time I've said that I don't want you doing it and I don't want you to get into trouble and all this other b.s. But you didn't listen and you didn't care. So why should I care?"

This really got under my skin. I mean this really got my blood boiling. I mean she's 100% correct. They've all tried to get us to quit. Even Kimi has tried to, even though I know she smokes with Z. But for Lil to bring this up when I actually am in trouble sets me off faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August- well you get the picture.

"How can you say that, after all I've been through today. I want just one person to be on my side. Just a little support before I get killed by our parents."

"Phillip, I've supported you this whole few months that you've been doing it, bu-" That's when I cut her off.

"You have not you liar, you complain every time I've done it." Before she can come back I cut her off again. "Look, you don't have to do it. Your the big star soccer player, that no one messes with. Mom and Dad adore you and everyone looks up to you. It's not so easy for a loser like myself. I need something to get me through my sucky grades and ADHD." My mom was always against prescription drugs so I had to find another alternative. The same went for Dil. Or that's how it started. A few friends told me it would help us concentrate. But then we fell in love with it. So I would go smoke a little with Dil, and then go hang out with Tommy, who is kind of against drugs.

"Whatever, Phillip. You keep on with your excuses. But you better find better ones. Anyway, I should be the least of your problems right now." At that point the door opened. Both of my parents walked in. Lil excused herself, and the show started.

* * *

Chucky Finster

Well time to get started on my homework. Trigonometry or chemistry? Oh, who am I kidding, I can't think straight right now. My friends are in great trouble, and my sister is in a lot of pain. Even if she wants me out of her personal life, she's still my sister. And she probably needs someone to talk to.

So I decide to go do just that. As I open my door, I hit Kimi with the outward swinging door. I must mention that I ran out and the door swung very fast and hit her pretty hard right in the face.

"Kimi? Kimi are you okay?" Okay, maybe it hit her very hard. She's out cold.

So, I probably should have stuck with my homework. I mean, how many clues do I need. The only thing I'm good at is school work. Why did I think I could play therapist now.

So now all I could do is haul her to her room. The room that seemed like a far away castle now. Her room was draped with all kinds of Japanese decorations. I now realize that it's been ages since I've been in here. I hate to be snoopy, so I just lay her in her bed. Then I get water and aspirin and set it on her night stand. I figure I'll sit in here and do my homework so she won't be scared whenever she wakes up. She may be mad though. Check that, she'll be so pissed.

As I walk out of her room, I ponder whether I should even continue with my plan. But my brotherly duties kick in. So after I get my books, I sit in her desk. Her desk has many pictures. Too many to count actually.

The first is the one of us that Tommy's mom took of us when we built the tree house in their backyard. It is from the yard looking up at all of us. We're all doing funny poses, except for Tommy, oh and Kimi as well. Their just smiling a little bit as they stand together at the far right of the picture. The next is a picture of Phil, Dil, Tommy, Kimi, and I at Lil's first ever high school soccer game. The picture was taken by Howard, who always took pictures at the games because he didn't really like soccer. Phil, Dil, and I are watching the game, while Tommy and Kimi are looking at each other, probably talking to each other.

As I look through each of the pictures I begin to notice that each picture has the same two people in it. Most have others as well, but every picture has both Kimi and Tommy together. The picture of our middle school graduation, their first day of middle school, and a few others. It must just be my imagination, but it just seems a little weird. Before I can think things through more, I'm awaken by the sound of the extremely loud doorbell that my dad put in a few years ago. Who could that be?

* * *

Dylan Pickles

Here we go, the moment we've all been waiting for. I've wondered how I'm going to go about this. I figure I'll brag myself up as I go along before I slowly spill the beans.

"Hey honey, how was your day at school?" My great mother asked joyously.

"I got caught with marijuana by our study hall teacher Mr. Allen!" I almost yell painfully. There went my plan. But I was only getting started. "I really needed to take an edge off and asked Phil if I could have his bag for an emergency. Then Mr. Allen caught it." You would think I would leave it at that and take my punishment. You would think that. "It's just the last few years have been so hard on me with my ADHD and I had a test the last period of the day and it was really important." Just stop Dil, I tell myself, talking can't make this much better. "I've been doing it for about six months now." I finally decide it can't get much worse so I'll keep talking. But that's it. There's really not much else to say.

My thoughts are broken by my mom falling hard to the carpet from fainting and the angry stare from my dad. My dad is wearing a shirt that reads 'World's Number One Dad' across the torso. We'll see about that here soon.

* * *

Well that's it for this edition of "Puzzles". Please tell me anyway I could improve this story. Thanks for reading.


	4. Hope?

I'm gonna start this one out with some thoughts from a character. Then we'll get to the good stuff. By the way, the graphic references in this chapter are not to be laughed at. I am in no way making fun or judging people for the way they live. Just the opposite actually. Please enjoy.

Lil Deville

The walk to the school seems a lot faster now. I have to go back to the fields for practice now. The California state playoffs are coming up, and I can't afford to be rusty.

Why does it seem faster? Well, I guess during the walk to my house I had a lot more on my mind. I'm so unbelievably scared for my brother right now. I guess I kind of blew it back there. I'm just so angry with him right now. It's not that I care if he does it. He says it helps, so I would lay off if it wasn't for the potential to be caught. Just like today. Just like Phil, to be so darn careless.

That's what I both love and hate about him. He's never serious, unless it comes to girls. And I never see him talk to them too much anyways. He get nervous around them. But he's always been and will be the care-free class clown. He is pretty funny sometimes, too. This one time, when the teacher gave him his test he went to the garbage can and threw it away, before going to the principal's office. He didn't even look at it. I guess he knew he would fail. It worked though as the class roared. However he did have to sit through a detention for that. Not to mention a week of unpaid work at the Java Lava.

I guess I just worry about him sometimes.

He's not a bad person though, despite what some of the teachers think. He's just different. Just like Dil. Actually, aren't all of us different. What makes one normal? Is it playing sports? I'd have to guess not even a quarter of the school does athletics. So how do you know if your normal, and who decides?

I guess I've just never gotten the fascination with the popular crowd. When I first started soccer, all the upperclassmen would make fun of Wally and I for hanging out with the gang. Our play on the field silenced them, though, and now that we're sophomores we really don't hear any of that stuff anymore.

We all have problems. Just in our little group, I can name several problems that each person has. Phil and Dil rely on drugs to get through the day, Chucky has serious social problems and low self-esteem, and Kimi has been very "emotional" for several years now. As for Tommy and I? Well we both have anger problems. Extreme anger issues, sometimes. Always have, always will I suppose. This is why over the past six months or so we have been smoking cigarettes- regularly, to relieve the stress and try to be as 'normal' as possible.

We haven't been caught yet, though. We always find time. It's kind of our special time together. We don't hang out as much as we used to, with soccer and all.

But this is what bothers me the most. With all the little problems that the others have, they really do little to hurt others. Phil and Dil keep eye drops on them and make sure the window is open and a fan is blowing the smoke outside. And Kimi makes sure she wears long sleeve shirts. Finally, Chucky just keeps to himself and smiles politely to passers by.

But the problems Tommy and I have? We affect other people directly, and not in a good way. We snap at people when they don't need snapped at. And when we have no reason to do so.

And we're considered by most to be the normal ones of the group.

* * *

Kimi Finster

I just woke up on the hard ground outside somewhere. I have no idea where I am. There are trees and rocks all around me, with a big castle to my left. I just realized I have a quiver with one arrow on my side. There's a long bow on the ground beside me.

Just as I come to the conclusion that I am completely confused, a giant dragon wipes out the castle completely. Then he slowly comes closer to me. I want to pick up the bow and shoot him, but I'm too scared and nervous to move. As the dragon moves closer to me, he speaks. Imagine the voice of death. If your not sure what that sounds like, I can't help you much. The voice scares me more than the dragon itself.

"After all this time you've denied me", the dragon says, obviously mad, "I've finally moved on. But not without destroying you!"  
I am crying now more than anyone has ever cried before.

As the dragon opens his mouth to end my life with one blast of fire, an arrow sticks right into his eye. I look to my left, where a man has a bow and is now rapidly firing arrows towards the angry, flailing dragon. He looks quite familiar. Then he turns to me and speaks, "Hey, Kimi, pick up the bow and shoot him. It is the magic arrow, the only one that can kill him.

I do as I'm told. There's something about this guy that makes me want to follow him. He seems like a great leader. I then pick up the bow, take out the arrow, and shoot the dragon dead.

Then the man smiles and yells to me, as I blush a deep red, "Wake up!"

I just stare at him in wonder. 'Wake up'?

"Kimi wake up! Wake up sleepy head" This is when I finally break out of my dream to find a very familiar face staring at me.

* * *

Phil Deville

Well, here we go. My parents just walked in and seem to know something is wrong. My stomach is in knots. My mother starts this pretty important conversation.

"Phil? What's wrong?" I guess she could just tell by the way I look. I can only imagine what I look like right now.

"Um... Can I talk to you two?" I say, not looking up from my month old pair of Adidas. My sister picked them out. She wears the same brand for soccer. But back to my current problem.

My parents didn't say anything, they just walked over and sat down on either side of me.

"So something went wrong at school today." I paused for a few seconds, then realized they were waiting for me to continue. "Well.. uh.. Dil and I share a study hall together third period. And he needed to concentrate for his test at the end of the day. So he asked me if I had any... uh, well, you know." I waited for a response. It never came. I could feel glares going through me as I continue to stare at my shoes. "Weed. He uses it to concentrate, with his ADHD and all. And so do I." Before I could speak again I was cut off by one of my parents, though not the one I expected.

"How could you do such a thing Phil!" My father screamed.

My mom tried to calm him down and let me finish. It worked for now.

* * *

Angelica Pickles

Boy did I hear some hot gossip today.

My cousin, Dylan Pickles, caught with pot. I laugh as I walk down the street towards his house. I figure I can earn some brownie points with Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu for being there for them in their troubled state. Maybe the worst day of their lives. What better way to be cheered up than to have their favorite person show up.

The Pickles have a rule, if your a close friend or family member you can just walk into the house without knocking. As long as it's a reasonable hour of course.

So I walk in and am astonished by what I see. My aunt is passed out on the floor while my cousin and uncle try to wake her up.

"So I guess she knows?" I say arrogantly, like always.

"Not now Angelica, we're in the middle of a family crisis!" Yelled my Uncle Stu.

"Dil, go up to your room." I order. "Uncle Stu, help me drag Aunt Didi to the couch. We have some talking to do." Surprisingly everyone does as their told. This might be easier than I thought.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

I have been sitting beside Kimi's bed for about ten minutes now. I told Chucky he should do homework while I make sure she's okay. I said I have nothing better to do anyway, which is completely true. As she starts shaking and moaning, I do my best to wake her. It took my best effort, but it eventually worked.

"Tommy" She says with the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Gone is the mad Kimi that I ran into this morning. This is a nice, innocent, caught off-guard Kimi. I kind of like this Kimi. There is no fakeness to her now. This is just me and her. She sits up slowly.

"What are you doing in my room?" She says without a hint of anger.

"Well Chucky accidently knocked you out, so I'm here to make sure you're okay. And to make sure you don't kill your brother.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. So you can go home now. Don't worry about me."

"But that's impossible Kim. I always worry about you. I always will. That's why I'm here now. That's why I asked what was wrong earlier. That's why I always tried to keep you away from Z." That name seemed to strike a nerve with her. I had to cover my tracks before I received a dagger to the chest.  
"I know you like him, I just care about you too much. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?" she asked, irritated.

"Well since your not going with Z tomorrow I was wondering if you would, um..." My heart is beating rapidly now, and I have the worst cottonmouth. "Um.. go with me to homecoming?"

She waited only a half second but it felt like a lifetime. Then she smiled and answered.

"Of course I will Tommy!" And she hugged me tightly. This is great! Finally. I had the courage to ask Kimi out. I just feel like something is going to change. Like there is a catch.

"Tommy you are the greatest friend a girl could have!" She said as she hugged even tighter. And there it is. There's the catch. There's the dagger. Right into my chest.

Now I have been hurt a lot over the years. Dumped by a few girlfriends, kicked in the you know what's, and had my favorite camera crushed by my best friend's sister when she got mad and threw it out the window. I don't even remember why she was mad. I just know that the same girl has just crushed me, just like my camera. And this hurt a hell of a lot worse.

Of course, I really didn't ask her out, did I? I was just being a good friend. Or at least that's what it looks like from outside my mind. Before I knew it she was escorting me out of my room and telling me that I was to wear a black suit with a purple tie. That was the color of her dress, and her favorite color. Then she told me to be here at six, even though I already knew that because that's when the whole gang is meeting here.

Oh, how it sucks to be a teenager sometimes.

* * *

Kimi Finster

(End Flashback)

Today we are having a little bachelorette party. We just had the rehearsal dinner and it went perfectly. I really hope the wedding goes the same way. All of our best friends are here, as well as Tommy's family. My family, however, didn't show, except for my mom of course. They say it's because of how far away it is and how much money it costs.

But I know the real reason is just like my mom, I am marrying an American man. And a great one too.

So know we only have about twenty hours until the wedding.

Now all we have to do is get through the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

So we just had our rehearsal for the wedding, which of course went great. My mother was happy through most of it, but by the end, of course, she cried. It was tears of joy for the most part. Her baby boy was all grown up. At least that's what she said. We all had a happy family group hug, which we haven't had since we were in high school. Actually it was the same night as my sophomore homecoming.

But anyways, I'm just ecstatic to be marrying the woman of my dreams tomorrow.

It seems that we only have about twenty hours to go.

Now all we have to do is get through the bachelor and bachelorette parties.

* * *

Well that's that. A lot of stuff going on right now. I'm very confused as to where I'm taking this as well, so just bear with me for a while. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Resolutions

After a week and a half or so of thinking, I've finally found the next chapter. Let's get it started.

* * *

Phil Deville

My mom has always been the rational one. She gets upset every once in a while, yells sometimes, but compared to my dad she is the "good cop".

"Well this will be difficult but we'll be able to get through this." My mother stated calmly as my dad stared into my soul with a death glare.

"I'm really, really sorry guys." I say sincerely. "I really have no more excuses. I just want to take my punishment and get it over with."

"Well life's not that easy sometimes, Phil!" My Dad yells. My mom tries to settle him but there was no use. "You've done a terrible thing and need worse than the punishment that the school and the law will give you"

"Then just give me my punishment and get it over with!" I yell, starting to get angry myself.

"First off there will be zero social activity for a month, complete grounding in your room." Says my mom who once again tries to cut the tension. She speaks with a professional tone. She continues, "The only time you will leave the house is to watch your sister's games and working at the Java Lava without pay. After a month, we'll see what happens."

This is fine. This is what I want, to know what I'm dealing with. The school will tell me on Monday what to expect from them and the police, but for now I'm stuck sitting in my room staring at the wall.

At this my dad leaves, visibly upset. My mom kisses the top of my head and follows him. I begin my month of boredom by staring at the closest thing to me, a picture of the gang camping. I wonder if I'll ever have this kind of fun again. I march up to my room to start one of many naps.

* * *

Dil Pickles

I was sitting on our couch as Angelica was explaining my situation to my dad. He was also trying to wake up my mom. We all really knew that my dad had no say in this situation. I also don't think he even cares.

Tommy once told me that the reason my parents moved here from Akron( The greatest city in the world!) was because my dad would often sneak out of the house to smoke with the neighbors. Of course I had never been born yet, and Tommy doesn't remember it. He said Uncle Drew told him one time when he was drunk.

The sound of my mom waking woke me up from my disturbing thoughts. She looked confused at first, but then she quickly came to.

Angelica started quickly, "Aunt Didi, I want you to know that Dil had a reason to do what he did. His problems with ADD are supposedly helped, as he already told you. But it goes past that." This intrigued me. That really was the only reason, although I did like having some bonding time with Phil. But she continued. "Dil is very, well, uh...different. And he doesn't have many friends. This was something that could help him fit into the crowd a little more."

This was completely untrue. I never want to be a part of the crowd.

"is this true Dil?"

I know it's not, but I feel like Angelica may have swayed her. "Yeah", I say quietly under my breath. I really went for the puppy dog look. I think Angelica would be most proud of me.

"Well maybe it's not as bad as it could be. We'll just have to make the best of it. There will definitely be punishment though"

"How about you just do Tommy's chores for the rest of the month? My dad asks. He's really trying to let me off easy. I mean, we don't have many chores. We're pretty spoiled in that way.

"That's fine with me" I say, not too happy but not too sad. I guess they bought it, as they patted me on the head and left the room.

"Oh you owe me soooo much Pickles." My cousin says with a devilish grin.

"I new there had to be an ulterior motive with you"

"Yup, your welcome." She says walking away. But I don't let her get far.

"Wait!" I say as I run to her and throw my arms around her. "Thank you for caring." I feel tears run down my cheek, which is sandwiched in the crook of her neck.

Then something happens that I would never have guessed in a million years. I felt tears fall on the side of my face, but the tears weren't mine. I smile as I let go and she walks out the door without saying a word.

* * *

Chucky Finster

I finished my homework and get ready for some Skyrim on my PS3. God I feel like such a nerd sometimes. Skyrim on a Friday night. But compared to what my friends must be doing right now, it doesn't seem to bad.

I just heard Tommy leave the house. He didn't say goodbye to me. I feel like something weird is going on between him and Kimi. Something beyond the little semi-argument they had this morning. It must just be my imagination. I just killed an enemy with an arrow to the knee when Kimi knocked quietly on my door and came in.

"I just thought I would approach your door more carefully this time" she says with a small, quiet voice and a small smirk. I'm glad she's okay.

"Yeah sorry, complete accident. So how'd it go with Tommy?" I ask. I don't really care, just really had nothing to talk about.

"Well he apologized and asked me to the dance to-." She continued on talking but all I heard was a long buzz. My heart sunk. My heart felt like the guy I just killed. Why would Tommy ask her out?

"Chucky are you even listening to me?" She must've realized I've stopped paying attention.

"Uh, no, sorry. I stopped when I heard that you and Tommy were going out."

"We're not going out. He felt bad and didn't want me to go alone, that's all."

"Okay no need to be so defensive. You can do what you want. Your a big girl."

This seemed to have settled her down a bit.

"Well I have nothing to do tonight now. Can we take turns playing while Mom makes dinner?"

I smile because over the past month or she hasn't wanted to play as much. When we started the game six months ago we created our character as a mix of ourselves. Our name is Kimcky(I know, not very original) and many of our physical characteristics are blended. We're different when we play too. I love archery and also use my glass bow while Kimi uses magic and casts spells.

"Why do you look so happy all of a sudden?" She asks with a smile.

"Because you never want to play anymore. I think a brother-sister all-nighter will be the most fun I've had in a while.

* * *

Kimi Finster

Chucky seems really happy. Like, more happy than I've seen him. He's kind of been in a little depression here lately, and I realized I haven't even talked to him. What a sister I am. A text from Tommy breaks me out of my thought.

_"Dil and Phil are grounded and Lil is at practice, wanna hang out?"_

I want to hang out with Tommy, who I haven't been with much lately. But tonight it's just Chucky and I.

"Who is it" Chucky asks.

"No one" I say as I wrestle Chucky for the controller, just like old times.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

_"No Chucky and I are having a game night, sorry. ttyl tho."_

Well what to do now?

I guess I'll have a movie night to myself. I decide to watch the great movies of my favorite Director/Producer Judd Apatow.

Starting at 6 p.m. I watched Anchorman, The 40 Year Old Virgin, Knocked Up, and Superbad. With restroom breaks and food breaks I was asleep by 2:30, ready for my big day with Kimi.

* * *

Lil Deville

I have the feeling that someone just punched me in the stomach. Today has been a roller coaster, that's for sure. After two hours of practice I came home to get the full scoop, and it hurts. Tommy texted me and said that he and Kimi were going to the dance together. I also heard about Phil, Dil, and Angelica and all that "important" stuff, but none of that really matters right now.

I don't like Tommy, I really don't. I tell myself this, but I'm not doing a very good job of convincing. He's just one of my best friends who is going to a dance with my other best friend, that's all. He's probably doing it to be nice anyway. And all it is is a dance, anyways. We'll all be there together, even Chucky decided to go at the last minute for some reason.

Phil and Dil both say they are still going, but how long will that last?

I wanted to smoke with Tommy tonight, but he said he didn't want the smell on him for tomorrow. As if it would still be there anyways. But now I'm just sitting around watching movies. Phil's in his room. My parents took everything from him except for books, so I'm sure he's already asleep. I'm watching my favorite movie, Knocked Up. Maybe if I can stay up after this I'll watch Superbad, which is on after. This is just another thing that I have in common with Tommy. We both like the same movies and T.V. shows. The others don't really even watch movies, but play video games instead. Again, Tommy and I don't play video games too much, just add that to the list.

I hope that's the reason I'm feeling this jealousy.

It's just my best friends going to a dance together, as friends, that's all.

My heart just won't believe that.


	6. Preparations and Surprises

Kimi Finster

Oh, what a wonderful day to be alive! Last night with Chucky went exceptionally well. While we were playing our parents surprised us with our favorite pizza, Papa John's! They were as happy as Chucky that I was staying in on a Friday night. For the last couple of months I've been hanging out with Z and his friends. Sometimes we'd do something like skateboard, but most of the time we'd just sit around.

They'd smoke throughout the week and drink on the weekends, but I rarely joined in on the fun. I think Tommy being so against it turned me off most nights. Actually, the few times I did were probably because I was mad that Tommy and Chucky gave me another talk about hanging out with Z. Marijuana usually popped up during the conversation, and then I'd smoke in some sort of weird revenge for them being in my business too much. But then again my love of Tommy would set in and I would try to follow him as much as possible.

He really is a great leader, too. He doesn't smoke or drink, at least I've never seen or heard of it. He's always gotten good grades, and he is in the AV Club in High School. Usually set for nerds and geeks, Tommy just loves the work they do, and he doesn't care what other people think.

Tommy isn't the perfect guy. He has his issues. He has an occasionally bad temper and is a little cocky at times.

But he is the perfect guy for me, at least I think so. He isn't the best looking, but neither am I.

I look at the clock and realize that it's 1;30 p.m. Chucky and I played until Five in the morning. Boy does time fly when you're slaying dragons. Now I have to eat and shower fast, as Lil is coming at two to get ready for the big night.

Tonight is going to be so magical.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

My alarm goes off with the most annoying sound in the world. You know the sound. I set my alarm for 4 p.m., just in case I needed it, although I never would have imagined I would. I stayed up pretty late, but I still got like twelve hours of sleep.

I did wake up through the night quite a bit. I've been thinking a lot. Mostly about Kimi. The way her dark hair barely covers her face. I keep imagining myself moving the loose strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before I kiss her like she's never been kissed before.

But I know it won't happen. We'll go to the dance and hang out as a group. She'll complain about Z and I'll smile and pretend to care. It may sound a bit harsh, but I've always thought he's the biggest pile of shit in the land. You may even say I've been a little jealous of his close relationship with Kimi, while I've been sitting around like a brother to her. And I would probably admit to it.

So after I shower and eat, I get ready. As I'm on youtube, trying to figure out how to put on a tie, Dil walks in.

"Hey bro, nervous?" Dil asks, strangely, as he sounds nervous himself.

"Why should I be nervous? I'm going to a dance that I won't be kicked out of." I immediately notice how bad that sounds to say, but he shrugs it off.

"Yeah, probably. But you should be nervous because you're going on a date, although it is with a friend."

"Sorry. I guess I am a little nervous. But we'll have fun."

With that Dil left to eat real quick, as I got finished getting dressed. Now we're off to the Finster's for Homecoming pictures, to prepare the biggest night of my life- I hope.

* * *

Lil Deville

"Smile, everyone!" Said an inpatient Kira Finster.

Everyone was here, going to Homecoming together, and all single. Well, Tommy and Kimi are 'going together', but as friends. But we're six single high schoolers going to a dance. Aren't we just the coolest group of friends in California.

The pictures have gone well, though.

Kimi is wearing a sleek purple dress that cuts off just below the knees. The dress comes all the way up to her shoulders, showing almost zero cleavage.

Tommy has dressed to match her tonight. He's got a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a purple tie.

Since Chucky decided to come on such short notice, he's wearing a simple red dress shirt and nice black dress pants. Nothing special, but not bad looking.

Phil is wearing nearly the same, except he has a black tie on. I asked him why he was wearing a tie since he was just going to get kicked out anyways. He didn't find my humor amusing.

I am wearing a very normal black dress. Just like Kimi's except different in color and it shows a little more skin. I'm really hoping to have some fun tonight.

Finally there's Dil, who as always sticks out like a sore thumb. He's casually dressed in a black T shirt and khakis, with white tennis shoes completing his three piece set. It's the same thing he's worn to all of his dances. Which is like three others.

Our parents are finally done taking pictures. They all seem happy on the outside, but my parents and the Pickles' are very worried on the inside. They each received calls this morning after missing them yesterday. There will be a meeting with the parents and principle on Monday.

They weren't told if they could attend the dance or not. They each bought their tickets before hand, so they'll at least try to get in.

Next thing I know we're packing into Chucky's car like sardines. I sit in front beside Chucky, while Phil and Dil get into the back first. Then Tommy sits down on Tommy's lap. Call me crazy, but I think I noticed Chucky shake his head at the sight.

Oh well, let's just hope this dance goes down as well as we hope it will.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Tommy Pickles

I'm just sitting in my hotel room watching a little SportsCenter at the moment. I'm gonna meet the guys at Chucky's room at 10. He said we'll just play a little poker and call it a night. It's 9:30 now. I hear a knock on the door. Who could that be?

As I open the door, I see three guys in ski masks. Next thing I know I wake up in place that I never thought that I'd be in again- a strip club.

I shake my head a little and look around the room. Phil, Chucky, and Dil are grinning at me wildly. There are also a few other friends there, but their eyes are looking elsewhere.

"Guys, what the hell are we doing here?" I ask dejectedly.

"Welcome to your party, young one!" Yells Phil, who is barely older than I am by the way.

"Sorry Tommy but it hurt a little when you picked me to plan your party because you thought mine would be boring." Chucky said, in a way that spoke revenge.

"I wanted a boring party Chucky. But anyway, what's the plan for tonight. It's already midnight."

"I don't really know. I just let Phil do everything."

"So you wanted to prove that you could do something fun, so you just let Phil do it? That's understandable." I say, grinning for the first time. "But I think I'm just gonna go to bed before I get killed."

"No sir you won't. You haven't gotten your surprise just yet!" Dil said.

Just great, another surprise. If this one's close to the last one, I may never get married. The sound of a man on a loudspeaker turned me out of my spots.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event!" He said. "We have a special show tonight for one special bachelor!" At this the tens of people started cheering loudly, especially Phil.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled onto the stage. I'll spare you most of the details, except that I was seated in a director's chair 'directing' six or seven 'actresses' on what I wanted them to do. When change professions didn't work, I basically just fed off the crowd for advise.

After the 'show' we went to my favorite restaurant, Taco Bell of course, then returned to our hotel. I am now in bed, at just three o'clock in the morning, with plenty of time to get some rest for the big day.

I wonder how Kimi's night went?

* * *

Kimi Finster

My only request for my bachelorette party was that if we went to a club or bar, they had to play good music. No rap or country, just good rock and roll. Hopefully something hard, but how many places play music like that?

So we didn't go to a place that played any music. Actually we did the opposite. Angelica took us to the most relaxing spa, with full facials and complete serenity. They even did the best thing ever-they left me alone. It may sound bad, but I've been really stressed out. So they gave me my own private room with my own masseuse. I was in complete heaven.

That lasted until about two hours, before we went to get dinner, which was a very fancy five star restaurant. I really have the best friends a girl could ask for. On the ride back we found some songs that we all liked, which is pretty rare, and we sang our hearts out.

We just returned home, and I am in bed by midnight.

I wish that I could tell you a more exciting story, but there wasn't anything else that happened.

I just hope that Tommy's night was uneventful as mine was.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next comes the big dance, with the wedding not far down the road. Please don't hesitate to criticize me, and have a wonderfully freezing cold snowy day!


	7. Homecoming

Tommy Pickles

I always imagined myself going to prom in style. Riding in a limo, drinking champagne, and taking none other than Kimi Finster. Oh and I also always wanted to have doves fly out when we arrived. But instead we're crammed in Chucky's car. Although I am taking his sister to homecoming. But it is as friends. But on the bright side I have over a year to get my prom set ready. Right now I have to worry about tonight.

"Well at least I'll be arriving in style before I get kicked out" Phil said sarcastically. It seems we were each thinking the same thing.

"Oh can it Philip" Lil said dejectedly. She knew it was true.

Once we arrive at the school everything pretty much goes according to plan. We walk over and stand by the snack table and talk amongst ourselves. The music here is awful. It's always kind of in between what everybody likes. It's like they take all of the bad parts of each genre and throw it together.

Chucky looks as miserable as we all expected. Phil and Dil are cowering behind everyone, even though the teachers let them in. The principles aren't even here, but they're still scared. Lil and Kimi are talking quietly, and there has been no sign of Susie or Angelica so far. Lil is actually quite happy looking right now. I'm not sure what she's got going through her head.

"What are you doing, man?" My best friend Chucky says.

What am I doing? I'm standing here ignoring my date, wondering why everyone likes dances so much. I guess for the kids that have dates and such it wouldn't be so bad.

"Just hanging out, dude. Why?"

"Because you should be having fun. Stop worrying about how little fun your friends are having and have your own fun. We'll be fine, I promise."

"You know what Chucky, you're right." I walk over and jam myself between Lil and Kimi. Here comes my bold moment. "Excuse me miss, would you care to dance?" I ask Kimi like I just took a time machine to the 50's.

"Nah" She says nonchalantly. I'm insulted.

"Oh come on Kimi we're at a dance, let's dance."

"But Tommy, you HATE dancing, remember?"

"Don't worry about me, you want to dance, let's dance."

Kimi looks at Lil for an escape plan, but Lil grabs her arm and throws her towards me. It looked quite painful actually. I take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Lil Deville

Now that I've gotten Kimi and Tommy to dance, it's time for my main goal for the night- to make the ever so safe, always unsociable, superstar klutz we all know and love- Chucky Finster, have fun at a social gathering. I know it sounds extremely unlikely and borderline crazy, but I'm Lil Deville. I make magic happen.

Now I drew this plan up a few days ago, Wednesday to be exact. Now some key cogs in my lineup have changed plans. Tommy is dancing with Kimi, Phil is too afraid to do anything, and Susie is visiting a college. I'm the only one who knows about that. So that changes my plans to the fullest extent. Which means that I don't have any. At all. I have no clue how to make Chucky have fun. After his rebellious stage in middle school he stopped having fun in the real world. My plan was to change that.

We were going pull pranks and go in the classrooms and mess with stuff, just good old teenage fun. But now that my soldiers have been wounded that is unlikely.

I guess I'll start by trying to get him to dance, although he probably won't.

"Hey Chucky, let's dance a little, have some fun you know." I say hoping for the best.

"No"

"Oh come on, just one song."

"I don't think you know that there is nothing that will get me to dance." He kind of gives me a stare that is comparable to his death stare. But I see a slight opening for hope. Though he won't dance, he's made it clear.

But before he leaves the light bulb goes off and I grab him and pull him to the hallway and into the janitor's closet. This plan is going to rock.

* * *

Phil Deville

My night has been extremely boring. I have been talking to Dil about how boring this dance is. There is only one thing going through my mind right now. I'm Bored!

"You just wanna leave, bro?" Dil asks.

I sigh. "Yeah nothing better to do. It's not like we're going to miss anything important."

"But we're not going home." I look at him suspiciously. "Our parents our expecting us around 12 right?" I nod. "Well the way I see it we can have some fun before we hit the pen without our parents knowing anything." Then he looks at me seriously, "I brought the eggs that Lil told me to, but she said she doesn't need them anymore. Let's go get Mr. Allen's house."

Oh plan of the year right there. I just smile and look around. Mr. Allen never comes to any dances, and I'm quite afraid that he'll be home. But it is so worth it to mess with this guy.

"Let's go then" He says to me with a devilish smile that I've never seen from my good friend.

"I'm a little worried about you", I say with a grin. I expect him to laugh or at least smile. But he doesn't.

"You should be" Is all he says in complete seriousness as I follow him out of the gym and down the street.

* * *

Tommy Pickles

The first song that we danced to was an upbeat song that neither of us liked. We tried to keep up with the other kids, but we weren't that talented. I tried talking to her but all I got were short answers with zero room for me to say anything back to.

Finally after four very similar songs, they threw out a classic song by Emika, who is still one of our favorites. It is a song about friendship. Which is kind of bittersweet right now. It's a song we both like, and it's slow, but also the friendship part kind of hits too close to home. I try to get her to talk, again.

"Good song, eh?"

"Yup" She says, again like this is the last place she wants to be.

"So uh, I'm glad you wanted to come. We haven't talked much here lately."

"Yeah, I guess." I'm kind of getting irritated.

"So are you gonna talk or any-" I say as I get cut off.

"Oh my God Tommy! Look you did a nice thing. You made it so that I didn't have to come alone. You made it so I didn't have to dance alone. I'm really not in the mood for talking right now, okay."

"Is it the whole Z thing." She tries to leave but I grab her arm to talk. "I never really liked him much anyway."

She looks at me like I just told her I killed her cat, before storming off. Back in the day and if it was someone else I would've watched her go. I would have talked to Chucky and Phil about how big of a bitch Kimi was being. I would've asked Angelica if I was right or if she was.

But not today, and not with Kimi dammit. Nope, I'm a man now. I'm gonna do whatever it takes tonight. Yep, tonight's the night.

I look to see that Kimi's sitting on the bleacher seats with her arms crossed and staring at Z, before she stares at me. She's probably pondering who she hates more right now. Well I'm about to make that decision perfectly clear.

* * *

Lil Deville

"No Lil, I will never smoke anything in my life." Chucky nearly yells, causing me to put my hand over his mouth.

I had stolen all of Phil's stash earlier. I had planned on leaving the dance when I got bored to find out what all the hubbub was about. I just now improvised to bring Chucky into the equation. But it will take some work.

"Come on Chucky I really want to know what it's like." I know decide to let a few tears fall. "It's just with all of the sports and everything I couldn't find a date and all of my friends have one and Phil and Dil are gonna be in trouble and my parents have been fighting a lot an-." before I can finish Chucky cuts me off.

"Okay okay. If it means that much to you I will." I guess my little sob story paid off. Although it started off as fake it quickly turned a little too real, and I'm glad Chucky cut me off before I broke down in his arms.

"Good. Now let's do this."

Phil had a Ziploc bag of green stuff. On top of the green stuff were two brown cylinders made of some kind of paper. "So how do we do this?" I ask.

"You just take it and light the end while inhaling." I look at Chucky suspiciously.

"This is your first time, right?"

"Of course, but I was with Phil while he was doing it one time."

"Okay then. I'll go first." As I inhale I breathe in a lot of smoke. I do smoke cigarettes so it's not hard to do. But I do let out a small cough. Chucky laughs as he repeats the process, coughing just the same.

After a few minutes I feel this rush of happiness wash over me. I'm not sure if it's my triumph with Chucky or the grass kicking in, but either way it feels great. We smoke both joints and leave again for the dance, but this time a little woozy and maybe a tad bit relaxed.

* * *

Phil Deville

"Alright here we are." Dil says happily.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah man, how hard can it be." This made me laugh. It isn't that it's hard, or all that scary. It's a perfectly dark night and Mr. Allen is older than the earth itself. It's just that Dil has never done this before.

"Fine. Let's go."

We started the unleashing of the eggs to cover every inch of the old bat's house. Little did I know that Dil brought eight dozen eggs with him in his bag. Windows, Doors, each of his two nice cars, all covered in gold slime.

When we finally finish, it all feels right to go home.

"Well that's all the eggs, I guess we better go home now." I say.

"No no no no no. Not yet."

"Dude he may not be home right now, but he could be soon. Or if he is home, he already called the cops and they're on their way here now." I almost yell.

"Nope, I have more plans." Then without consulting me he runs full speed and tackles his mailbox, and rips off the little red flag and throws it into his ditch. Then he goes over to grab a huge rock from his driveway. Before I could stop him he throws it through his window on the ground floor. A few seconds later a light turns on and I grab Dil and begin to run. A few seconds after that the door opens, with a shotgun being held by a senile old man.

* * *

Kimi Finster

Oh the nerve of my boy crush, Tommy. He doesn't realize that I just want to crawl down into a whole and lay there. I sit down to find Z all over his new girl. Or his first girl in a while. I stare him down, before turning over to see Tommy staring at me. I don't know who I hate more right now.

I look around for my other friends. Dil and Phil are no where to be seen, but on the other side of the gym I see Lil and Chucky walking back.

"What's up Kimi?" Lil asks.

"I hate men, that's all." I say pretending like I don't care.

"Oh what did Tommy do?"

"He just keeps talking to me." I realize how stupid that sounds now.

"Oh my goodness, that asshole!" Lil says, obviously being sarcastic.

"I just want to sit around. But he wanted to dance, so I did. Then he wanted to talk a lot, which I didn't feel like doing. Everyone has moments where they don't wanna talk. This was mine. Then he said the only name that could make it worse, Z."

"Just tell him how you feel."

"I did, he just doesn't get it."

Tommy is now walking very quickly over to Z, and I don't like where this is headed.

We all immediately stand up to go talk to them. Although Chucky fell down in his seat with the weirdest smile on his face. But Lil and I go over to Tommy, about twenty feet from Z.

"Tommy what are you doing?" I ask.

He decides to play dumb, "Uh, well, you know I was just going to say hi to Chucky."

"Chucky's over on the bleachers half passed out!" I almost yell.

Lil decides to cut in, "Yeah I'm gonna go check on him." And she leaves Tommy and I in the middle of the gym with a real 'happy song' playing, and it's pissing me off.

"Why are you going over to Z?" I ask demanding a response.

"I wasn't." He says calmly.

"Tommy!" I again nearly yell. I realize we need to change venues. "How about we talk outside, alone."

We finally push through the crowd and to the parking lot. "So why don't you tell me why now, huh?"

"What do you want me to say? You really want me to talk?" I nod with a 'duh' expression. "Well here it is. I've always hated him. He's the scum of the earth Kimi! He's the mold on old bread. He's the chuck in expired milk. He's th-"

"I get it Tommy, go on!" I yell.

"I always told you he was bad. And now here he is, doing what I always warned you about. The whole night I've been trying to hang out with you and have a good time. But you can't. You just keep looking at Z or looking at the ground because you think your not good enough. But you are. You are so good enough." I look at him now. He's not angry anymore. He's not worried like he used to be when he talked about Z. He's more of a disappointed Tommy Pickles. This makes me feel bad. It's kind of the whole 'I'm not mad I'm disappointed' deal with your parents. Except this is Tommy, and this is his feelings. He continued, "There are so many more guys that would want you instead of him."

"I've never wanted Z! He's wanted me, but there's always someone else on my mind! And he's been a real asshole here lately!"

"Here lately, I've been trying all night..." He grew silent. We both realize now what I just said, and his response to it. Now this is awkward. You know in the movie the Princess Bride when he says that out of all the kisses in the world, that this was the greatest and happiest and whatnot? Well this is the same, but instead of a kiss it's a really awkward moment between to formerly close friends who turned into a sympathy couple for the Fall Homecoming.

He finally breaks the ice. "Um, you weren't talking about me, I know. Um, well, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go."

As he turned to leave I looked around. The moon was barely visible in the late October sky. There was mud everywhere from the rain we had the last few days, and there were people outside smoking and you could just hear the moans of slutty high school girls in the backs of cars in the parking lot. This was possibly the least romantic moment in the history of love stories. But maybe that's just what we needed to break the trance.

"Tommy!" I yell. He was about ten feet away. "I wasn't done talking to you." He reluctantly comes back, looking at the ground. "Look at me Tommy." When he does I continue. "You know who I was talking about." He shakes his head. "I was talking about the guy of my dreams. Someone so egotistical to think that when I say I like someone, he thinks it's about him."

"Wait, um, I think I know who you're talking about now." He says.

This brought on the most genuine laugh I have ever laughed in my entire life. I fall onto the ground laughing, onto the muddy pavement. "Only you could ruin a moment that is so serious for me." He begins to frown, but I don't let him. I grab the hair on the back of his head and pull him down into the one of the worst kisses in the history of kisses.

Of course this is my first kiss, so I could be exaggerating. Our noses bump and I begin to worry. But he takes over. Of course he is the one that has the experience. He slowly leans down and kisses me softly at first, before he begins to bring the tongue into the equation.

Now this is right. Or wrong. Or both. But all I know is that it feels just right. Like the last piece of the puzzle to our lives has finally come together. Then it all comes crashing down again.

"Hey guys, we're about ready to go home, Chucky's about to pass out." Lil says, while yawning.

"That's okay, we're pretty tired of this dance anyway", I say.

Then we were back to our house.

* * *

Phil Deville

We finally get home without being caught.

"Dude what the hell was that about!" I ask, very angrily.

"I'm sorry dude I guess I just kind of lost it back there. With everything going on, I just wanted to let off some steam."

"Well I just hope we didn't lose anything back there that they could identify us with."

"Check your pockets, what did you have in them?"

"Just my keys, phone, and- oh shit!"

"What?"

"My weed. It's gone! Wait, did I bring it?"

Just then Chucky pulled in. Filing out of the car came Lil and Tommy, looking a little bit upset.

"Don't worry, we just got bored and came home early." Dil says trying to calm them. At that note Chucky and Kimi drove a few houses down to their house, and Tommy and Dil walked next door to theirs. Then Lil comes up to me and shakes my hand, except there's a small bad in it. I look at her in confusion.

"I uh, took this from your pocket earlier. I needed to take the edge off, you know." She says with a smile.

"I'm so relieved I give her a big bear hug before going inside and going to sleep.

* * *

Well that's all for this one. Been over a week so I made sure it was longer than usual. It's actually about 1,000 words longer than my previous longest. Keep the reviews and views coming, and thank you for everything.


End file.
